


the sky, I don't think I've seen it so bright, this is the perfect night for a ride

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oh look, Thiam, it's the sequel to motorcycle Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: A long stretched curve come into sight and he can feel Liam laugh with pure joy.“Wheeeeee!”Damn it, this guy will be the death of him. And not in the way he dreamt of.Sequel of "I promise you one hell of a ride".
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 25
Kudos: 45





	the sky, I don't think I've seen it so bright, this is the perfect night for a ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ell_002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ell_002/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I promise you one hell of a ride 'cause I've got a motorcycle tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337127) by [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT). 



> This time for Ella, because she knows how to share 😋💙

Theo drives them to Olive Garden. Which is absolutely fine because when Liam gets kidnapped he at least can have Pasta while doing it. But they don’t sit down, Theo merely takes the bags from him to put them in the storage compartment under their seat before he motions for Liam to put his helmet back on.

  
It is a nice day, not too hot but also not cold enough for Liam to shiver in his jean jacket. By now he has gotten quite comfortable in his place behind Theo and as long as he keeps his grip strong he can even get lost in his thoughts for a while.

  
What would it be like to drive a bike like that by yourself?  
Liam almost wants to ask Theo to show him but he can already see the guy's smug grin and hear his snarky answer (whatever that may be, Liam wouldn’t know because he is a decent person and doesn’t snark at anyone, thank you very much) so he only thinks about it.  
Maybe Scott, the oldest son of their neighbours can show him? He still has that dirt bike, doesn’t he?

  
Lost in his thoughts, Liam only notices where they are when Theo kills the engine.  
“Are you planning on murdering me on top of the kidnapping? Going for a whole lot of crimes in one day there”, he asks, looking around the empty field Theo drove them to.

  
Theo takes off his helmet just in time for Liam to see his eye roll and, damn it, how is his hair always this perfect? Liam self consciously takes his fingers through his own mop of tousled hair. 

  
“Get off", Theo says, breaking his silence.  
“Why? So you can get the knife from the compartment?“  
“Liam. If I wanted to kill you I would certainly not use a weapon as messy as a knife."  
That and another eye roll brings Liam to slide off the bike after all because Theo is right, knives are not his weapon.

  
He still watches the other guy closely as he opens the seat up and takes out their food, followed by a... blanket?

Theo scratches the back of his neck when he notices Liam's unbelieving stare.  
“What? You wanted to eat pasta yesterday but couldn’t right? So I thought this would be nice.”

_Huh. Is that a blush on Theo's cheeks?_

After that Liam has no time for any more observations because the food containers are open and heavenly cheese and tomato smells wafts through the air. He doesn’t even care anymore if Theo kills him now, as long as he waits until after they ate.

Theo. Is. Nice.

  
There is no denying the fact anymore and Liam tried very hard. He is a Professional in Denial after all.  
But apparently it really was Brett's influence that made Theo seem like a jerk because they have spend the entire day together and Liam has felt like punching him in the face only once so far.  
Theo scoots a bit closer on the blanket as he takes another sip from his water bottle and then - his hand is on Liam's face all of a sudden?

  
“What, what are you doing?”

  
“Uhm.. I don’t know, what does it look like?”, Theo seems far too amused for a confusing situation like this, “I was trying to kiss you, idiot.”

“Kiss me? Why would you do that?”  
Theo snorts.  
“It’s what you usually do, when a date goes well right?”

“...We are on a date?”  
Now Theo seems thrown off, “well, what did you think we are doing here, on a picnic blanket, in the middle of a field?”

  
Yes. What did Liam think this was supposed to be?  
_This is why I will get murdered one day. I never question fucking anything!_

“You can’t just kiss me!”, he blurts out.  
“Yes. I got that by now”, Theo's face is emotionless while he starts packing the take away containers together, then he sits back, sighing, “look, I am sorry that I misinterpreted the situation but I thought we kind of flirted yesterday? And I don’t know if you noticed but you are pretty hot so, yeah...”, he ends his explanation, “will you at least let me take you home though, I don't think you should go back alone.”  
Liam blinks slowly, processing the situation.

  
“You think I’m hot?”

Theo stares at him, unbelievingly, “this is what you got. Really?”

“No! I mean, yes!”, Liam scrambles for words, “I just meant, you can’t just go around and kiss people without consent, I could have punched you!”

  
Silence. Then Theo sits back again, a sly grin growing on his face, “so, if I ask, I _can_ kiss you?”  
“Exactly! No, wait, you can kiss me. Under one condition.”

Confidence rising again, Theo crosses his arms in front of his body, “so you _do_ want to kiss me.”  
“Yes, yes", Liam waved his hand impatiently, “so, can I drive your motorcycle or not?”

“Wait what?”

  
Theo regrets everything.  
How could he ever think that this maniac was a pretty if only a little shy guy? 

His grip around Liam's waist gets stronger as he feels the machine under their bodies speed up again. Is one kiss (and well, the prospect of more kisses) really worth getting a heart attack from riding with this speed demon?

  
A long stretched curve come into sight and he can feel Liam laugh with pure joy.  
“Wheeeeee!”  
Damn it, this guy will be the death of him. And not in the way he dreamt of. He curls his fingers into Liam's stomach.

  
Liam absolutely loves this.  
How comes that riding a bike yourself is so much more fun than just tagging along? This is what freedom feels like, a powerful machine under his body, the sun in his face and yes, a hot boy holding onto him for dear life. Another laugh bubbles up his throat, slightly more maniac, but he let’s it out anyway.

  
They reach the end of the lonely streets far too early and because Liam knows, even completely high on adrenaline, that driving on the highway after one lesson would be a bad idea, he slows down and comes to a stop on the side of the road, immediately ripping the helmet of his head to turn around to Theo.  
“That was awesome!”

  
Theo slides of the bike, slowly loosening the chin clasp of his own protection and then staying in a weird, bend position trying to compose himself before he faces Liam again.

“You! You are fucking crazy!”, he pants out, still gasping for breath but Liam only laughs, “oh shut up, you like my style!” Theo rolls his eyes but he doesn’t evade as Liam dismount the bike and steps closer, his eyes glittering.

“Now it's part for your payment", he says and leans in to kiss him again. 

  
_Yes_ , Theo decides, _being able to do this was totally worth almost dying._


End file.
